A teller window is a piece of glass, or other suitable substrate, that sits between a customer and a teller. In addition to enabling visual contact between the teller and the customer, teller windows also serve as a security barrier between a customer and a bank teller.
Teller windows may be located internal to—e.g., at a teller booth above a half-wall between a teller and customer, to enable visual contact between a teller situated inside a financial institution and a customer situated inside the financial institution—or external to—e.g., located on an external wall of a financial institution, to enable visual contact between a teller situated inside the financial institution and a customer situated outside the financial institution—a financial institution. External teller windows may be located on an external wall of a financial institution. External teller windows may serve as drive-up facilities in financial institutions.
Internal teller windows may be located inside financial institutions, at teller counters. At times, these windows reach from the ceiling to the teller counter. Other times, these windows may reach from the teller counter to the height of an average teller.
Sometimes, during a customer/teller transaction, a remote specialist may be required to complete the transaction. Other times, a teller may want to show transaction details to a customer while the transaction is being performed.
Therefore, it may be desirable for a teller window to be an OLED teller window.